zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Maker
Princess Maker is the twelfth chapter of Takashi Shiina's Zettai Karen Children. Synopsis A group of criminals are stealing an ATM when Level 6 Special Esper Naomi Umegae, codename "Kitty Cat", shows up to stop them. She quickly subdues them, and is congratulated by her supervisor Ichirō Tanizaki. Back at B.A.B.E.L. headquarters Tanizaki is talking Naomi up to The Children, and Minamoto asks why he asked them for help. Tanizaki demonstrates his problem by pulling on a rope that is hanging from the ceiling. Two large pans fall from down above Kaoru and Naomi. Kaoru easily catches hers with Psychokinesis, but Naomi is hit on the head, failing to catch the pan she instead launches Minamoto's laptop at him. Tanizaki explains that Naomi has fallen into a slump and is unable to control her powers properly. Naomi says she was hoping that Kaoru could give her some advice. Minamoto signals for Shiho to take his hand so that she can read his mind, and tells her she might be the most useful in this situation with her Psychometry, asking Shiho to read Naomi. Aoi then teleports the four girls away. In B.A.B.E.L.'s training room #5, Shiho probes Naomi's mind to find the source of the problem. Naomi explains that she has already been checked by other Psychometers, but Shiho explains that she is the only Level 7 and that the other may not have been able to see everything. Realsising the problem, Shiho then suggests that Naomi have a fight with Kaoru. She also says that Naomi should team up with Aoi and that Kaoru is only allowed to attack Naomi's clothes. The last rule excites Kaoru, and after Shiho whispers something to Kaoru, she goes through a sudden transformation, rampaging like an old man. Kaoru launches a psychic attack at Naomi, and Aoi teleports Naomi out of harms way, but Kaoru's attack still manages to tear through Naomi's top revealing her bra. Noticing this Naomi screams, which turns Kaoru on even more. Aoi randomly teleports Naomi and herself to avoid Kaoru's attacks, but Kaoru manages to hit both of them completely destroying Naomi's top and Aoi's skirt. Aoi tells Naomi to counter-attack, which she does but has no effect. Kaoru taunts Naomi and approaches her. Naomi realises that she has been suppressing her emotions as she starts seeing her supervisor in Kaoru. Naomi then snaps, launching a powerful attack on Kaoru while calling her a perverted old man. Tanizaki starts complaining that The Children and Naomi are taking a long time and wonders what they are doing. He comments that The Children seem indecent and hopes that the don't contaminate Naomi. Minamoto tells him that they are only helping her with her powers and The Children's personalities have nothing to do with the situation. Tanizaki explains that they do because he is raising Naomi to be his ideal woman that he can one day marry. Minamoto is shocked by this and asks him how he can force his own ideals onto another person, Tanizaki says that it is okay if she doesn't mind it. Naomi shows up with an angry look on her face, saying that she does mind, and starts listing all of the things that she hates about Tanizaki. Shiho explains that the repressed feeling of wanting to reject the man who raised her is what caused Naomi's slump. Kaoru acts proud that her acting helped Naomi let her feelings out, but Aoi is unconvinced that Kaoru was just acting. Naomi lets out her anger on Tanizaki by crushing him against a wall with her Psychokinesis. After the events, Naomi changed her codename to "Wild Cat".Category:Chapters